Something Right
by RETIRED666
Summary: Armana and Kina are born killers. Can the Winchester brothers show them that there's more to life than just killing?
1. Intriguing Duo

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognize. Supernatural, Sam, Dean and the Impala sadly don't belong to me but to Eric Kripke.**

**Chapter One: Intriguing Duo**

Armana and Kina aren't related, but are closer than sisters. Vampires had killed Armana's mother when she was four. Kina's mother and father had died when she was a baby, nearly twenty-two years ago. Armana's father, Ben, had been friends with Kina's parents and took in the baby to raise with his own daughter.

Ben was from a line of hunters that stretched back all the way to the Middle Ages. His wife had been a hunter as well, which inevitably meant that Armana had hunters' blood in her veins from both of her parents. Ben taught his girls the art of hunting from a young age, teaching them how dangerous fear is and how to feel no sympathy for the things they hunt. Knowing nothing else, Armana and Kina embraced their adventurous lifestyle. They never mixed well with a normal crowd and tended to keep to themselves.

When Kina turned eighteen, Ben allowed his girls to go off on their own. Both were over overly excited about being able to get out into a world of their own. To help them on their crisscrossing-the-country trip, Ben gave them a black cherry 1969 Dodge Charger. It was a coup, had tan interior and a black RT stripe on the back end. A 449 Big Block sat under the hood, ready to help Armana and Kina on their journey. They said goodbye to Ben, promising to visit every so often.

And now we get to the real start of the story. Armana is now twenty-five. She's a party animal, loves men, her car, hunting and of course, Kina. She has wild shoulder length dark hair, full lips, light brown eyes and a belly button ring. She loves to dress in little bits of whatever's acceptable in public, and her favorite type of hunts are one with bloody endings.

Kina is twenty-two, has dark blonde hair and blue eyes. She isn't as assertive as Armana, but don't let her quietness fool you. Sometimes the quiet ones are the ones you have to look out for. She loves hunts maybe even more than Armana, and is even more skilled with guns than Ben himself.

And now we find our two main characters sitting at the bar of a completely deserted old saloon. Armana was dressed in skintight capris, black stiletto heels, and a shirt that barely covered anything and shouldn't even be able to be _called_ a shirt. Kina was dressed a little more conservatively in a cute little grey blouse, a flowy knee-length skirt and matching blue cork wedge heels.

The bartender was an old man named Fred, who had no front teeth and a comb over. The only thing he did when the girls came in was get them two beers before sitting back down to watch his night time soap opera on TV.

Armana sipped her beer, crossing and recrossing her legs every minute. She had hoping that she could find a guy to spend the night with, but things didn't look too good on that subject.

Kina quietly drummed her fingers on the scratched bar top, lost in her thoughts. Or actually, Fred's thought. See, a month or so ago, she'd found out that she could read other people's minds. She had no idea how, but she knew she could. Anyway, she was looking through old Fred's thoughts. His wife, Rosemary, had died six years earlier. They had been married since high school and had seven kids together. This bar had been in his family for quite some time and his second youngest son, Henry, worked there along with some close neighbors. She was shaken from Fred's mind as the small bell attached to the bar door clanged. Both Armana and Kina turned to look as two attractive men entered the dusty bar.

_A/N: another story I've actually had in mind for a while and I'm finally writing! Sorry this is so short but it's more of a introduction to the girls. Hmm…who could those guys be I wonder? Heehee…and honestly, if you need to ask that question, you probably should get some mental help. Please review and tell me what you think!_


	2. First Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognize. Supernatural, Sam, Dean and the Impala sadly don't belong to me but to Eric Kripke.**

**Chapter Two: First Encounter**

Armana looked over the men quickly, her gaze staying on the shorter of the two. It looked like she could have some fun with him. She smiled slightly as she felt his eyes wash over her claddly dressed self. He sat down next to her as his companion sat at one of the small round table placed half hazardously around the room. Fred came up to see what the newcomers wanted, looking angry at being interrupted again.

"A beer and one for the lady," the man said, giving Armana a rather irresistible smile.

"Thanks," she said as Fred got their drinks.

"My pleasure."

She smiled and finished off her first beer. "I'm Armana."

"Dean."

Kina looked over at the newcomers as they came in, knowing too well that Armana wanted to go home with one of them; she didn't even have to read the older girl's mind. Kina pushed around the mind of the guy flirting with Armana, looking to see if he would be a threat. All she found out was that he loved girls, cars and the other guy who came in was his younger brother.

"So, any reason that you're in this shit hole?" Armana asked, as Kina looked over her shoulder at the other man. He was slowly looking through a leather bound book, sometimes stopping to gently run his fingertips across some of the words. When she tried to reach into his mind, she found that she couldn't. It was like he either had no thought or he had up some sort of block. Wanting to figure out what was going on, Kina grabbed the newly opened beer bottle in front of Armana.

"Hey!" the older girl exclaimed as Kina got up from her stool with her beer in one hand and Armana's in the other.

"I'm sure hottie here can buy you another," was all she said before walking over to the other man. He quickly shut the book he was going through as she slid into the seat next to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"You look like you could use a beer," Kina said, pushing the full beer towards him.

"Thanks," he said, taking a sip of the drink.

"Don't thank me," she told him. "Thank that guy up there. He's your brother." The last sentence was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I'm just good at telling those sorts of things."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'm Kina."

"Sam," he said, sipping his beer.

"So why are you and your brother in this hick town?"

"Just passing through. We're on a road trip," Sam told her.

She nodded. "Armana and I are kind of doing the same thing."

Sam glanced away from the beautiful blonde in front of him to the scantly dressed woman flirting with his brother. "Is she your sister?"

"Not really. Our parents were friends and after mine died, Armana's dad took me in. So yeah, we grew up together but we're not related," Kina explained.

Meanwhile up at the bar, Armana had downed another beer and was hoping to get out of here as the stuffy air was giving her a headache. She peeked over at Dean from beneath her lashes to see him looking at her with a hungry look she knew all too well.

"You wanna go somewhere?" he finally asked.

Kina and Sam, lost in conversation, looked up as the bar door slammed shut. Both noticed the absence of their older companions and Sam sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kina asked him.

"I've got no ride. Dean's always forgetting that we only have one car between the two of us," he explained.

"Who says you're out of a ride?"

"What?"

"I've got a feeling they took your brother's car but," she pulled a key out of a small pocket in her skirt, "I've got a key to Armana's car."

He smiled. "And I'm hoping you won't mind giving me a ride after, you know, a while."

She nodded as her eyes fell to the book under Sam's hand. A corner of a picture stuck out of the side. Reaching forward, Kina plucked it out from between the pages in the book. It was a picture of a man somewhere around Dean's age, or so she guessed, with two young boys sitting on his lap. "Who's this?' she asked, although she had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Oh uh…that's my dad, Dean and me," he said, pointed to each figure as he said their name.

"You guys look pretty happy."

"Yeah. That was a long time ago."

Kina didn't need to use her telepathy to know that she had hit a touchy subject. "What? You don't think you three could be happy again."

"No," he said sharply, taking the picture into his hands. "My dad died."

"Oh." Ben had never taught his girls how to deal with emotions well, so Kina wasn't sure what to say. "Well, I'm an orphan if it makes you feel better."

Sam didn't laugh or smile, just looked over at her with an unreadable expression. "Do you want to play some pool?"

Clearly knowing he wanted to change the subject, Kina stood up with a smile. "Bet I can beat you."

_A/n: Chapter two and the two mysterious guys are….Dean and Sam Winchester! Heehee. Okay so now you know and onto the next chapter._


	3. Intense

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognize. Supernatural, Sam, Dean and the Impala sadly don't belong to me but to Eric Kripke.**

**Chapter Three: Intense**

Armana sat on the end of the perfectly made bed as she strapped on her shoes. Dean was watching her carefully, still under the sheets of the second bed in the room.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked as she stood up.

She walked to the hotel door before turning around to face him. "I've gotta life."

"Fine. Need a ride?"

"No. Thanks anyway." With a sexy smile, she walked out into the cool night. On the drive over, she had noticed the hotel she and Kina were staying at was just one street before this one. Armana walked along the dark deserted road, thinking of the gorgeous guy she'd just left and hoping Kina was watching her car. Ten minutes later, she walked up to her hotel room. The absent Dodge Charger told her that Kina wasn't back get, so she sat on the curb in front of the door. The pale light coming from the lone light bulb showed Armana's skin pale white. Her left arm was in direct light and without thinking, she extracted a sharp pocket knife from her capris and lightly pressed the blade to her skin. A small line of blood oozed from the cut and made two more cuts until she heard her car's motor. Looking up, Armana saw Kina behind the wheel.

"What are you going?" she asked once she got out of the car.

"I was just," Armana started, before Kina noticed the thin line of blood trickling down her arm.

"Cutting?" Kina asked sternly as she took the knife out of Armana's hand and opened the hotel door.

"It really isn't that bad," Armana protested as she followed Kina inside.

"You shouldn't be doing this in the first place! You're gorgeous and I just don't know why you want to scar yourself," Kina said, walking out of the bathroom carrying a damp washcloth.

Armana sighed as Kina cleaned her arm with the towel. "They aren't even deep. I probably won't even have a scar."

"Whatever you say. It's your body."

"Yeah, it is."

Kina wrapped gauze and an ace bandage around Armana's arm. "And why are you back so early? Was Dean not…good or something?"

Armana shook her head and lay down on her back on one of the beds in the room. Kina lowered herself down next to her as the older girl started talking. "No. He wasn't bad. At all," she added, turning her head to face Kina.

"Then why are you back so early?" Kina asked. Usually she could just use her telepathy to find out the answer to questions, but she didn't like to use it on Armana except if it was an emergency.

"I didn't want to. Believe me when I say I _really_ wanted to stay all night, but I felt something."

"Felt…?"

"I don't know what it was exactly. It was something I'd never felt before."

Kina nodded thoughtfully and stared up at the ceiling. "He _must_ have been pretty good if you wanted to stay there all night."

"Yeah. The best in a while."

"Like weeks while?" Kina teased.

Armana punched her playfully. "No. Like the best since that guy Ray I went out with a few times."

Kina raised her eyebrows. "But you dated him two _years_ ago."

"I know, but I swear I'm not lying," Armana said, getting up and walking towards the bathroom. "It kinda freaks me out, but it's true."

_A/n: Okay so this probably doesn't sound to supernatural-like right now but next chapter should have a hunt in it. Hope you like so far!_


	4. Defensive Maneuvers

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognize. Supernatural, Sam, Dean and the Impala sadly don't belong to me but to Eric Kripke.**

**Chapter Four: Defensive Maneuvers**

"You _like_ him, Armana," Kina said. She was sitting on the counter beside the sink while her companion was in the shower.

"Are you reading my mind?" Armana asked.

"No. I just thought about it last night."

"And?"

"That whole 'feeling' that you had with Dean. I think you like him."

"Please. I like guys for just about one reason."

"Whore."

"Bitch."

Kina smiled and shook her head. "Come on, Armana, I'm serious. I think you like Dean for more than just sex because I've never seen you flirt with a guy so much before."

"So? And that's supposed to mean something?"

"Yeah."

Armana rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Will you please leave so I can have a peaceful shower?"

Knowing that Armana didn't want to talk about it anymore, Kina got up and left the bathroom. She sat down in front of her laptop and thought about Ben. They had visited him a month earlier in Iowa where he had been hunting a banshee. The girls had helped him kill it and the three then went to a semi-normal dinner. They had talked about old times and Ben gave Kina an early birthday present: a new hand engraved pistol.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The theory was that the abandoned High Wire Motel was haunted. It had chain link fence surrounding it and No Trespassing signs all over the place. Kids had inevitably heard about it and went to check it out. None of them were ever heard from or seen again.

Armana and Kina spent all day at the library looking into everything about the High Wire Motel. They pulled up articles about the place and about all the kids that had gone missing over the past ten years. There was only one eyewitness still alive. The two girls went to ask him some questions about that night and he said that all he could remember was a huge shadow looming out of one of the rooms on the first floor before he ran.

With all the newly found information, Armana and Kina went to check out the motel as soon as darkness fell. The older girl drove as Kina explained her theory of all the missing people.

"Kina, stop," Armana demanded after three solid minutes of listening to theories about the motel.

"Um, okay," Kina said.

"Aren't you excited about turning twenty-three? I mean, you haven't even talked about your birthday since we went to visit Dad."

Kina shrugged. "I guess I'm excited. Why should I be?"

"Because you only turn twenty-three once."

"You said that when I turned twenty-one."

"Hey! It's true." Armana pulled up in front of the abandoned building. No cars were parked nearby that she could see, so they shouldn't have to worry about saving some kids and just worry about killing whatever they were dealing with.

"Does this have anything to do with me being able to read minds?" Kina asked, turning to face Armana.

"Maybe. But either way, three days from now, you are going to have a kick ass birthday," Armana said before getting out of the car.

Kina got out and joined Armana at the Charger's trunk. Both pulled out a shotgun loaded with rocksalt and slipped a .45 pistol between their jeans and shirts, under their leather jackets. Kina, of course, had her birthday pistol from Ben and Armana took her own special gun. They jumped the face, making quite a racket when Armana's jacket got caught on a sing. The main door creaked loudly as Armana pulled it open. Kina went in first, the door slamming loudly after Armana.

"God damn, could we be any louder?" Armana hissed.

Kina didn't answer and just walked forward. Jimmy Bane had told them he saw a big shadowy figure in one of the rooms on the first floor. "The thing had to be somewhere on the first floor," Kina said aloud.

"Yeah, _that_ really narrows it down."

Kina nodded in agreement as they walked into the lobby. They weren't alone anymore. She felt another mind and pinched Armana in the arm. The girls stopped, hearing two people coming up behind them. Simultaneously, they spun around and kneed the two guys following them in the gut. Both dropped to their knees, groaning and Kina and Armana quickly pulled out their pistols and held them to the guys' heads.

"Who the hell are you?" Armana asked angrily.

_A/N: Sorry for the crappy ending. Hope this chapter is okay, I'm not overly excited about it. PLEASE review!_


	5. Talk About Defensive

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognize. Supernatural, Sam, Dean and the Impala sadly don't belong to me but to Eric Kripke.**

**Chapter Five: Talk About Defensive**

"Who are you?" the guy at Armana's gunpoint asked.

"Answer my question," Armana demanded, her finger tightening on the trigger.

Loosing patience, Kina pulled a flashlight out of her jacket and turned it on. She shined the beam at her 'captive' and almost dropped her gun.

"Sam?" Swinging the light over to Armana, it revealed Dean.

"Why the hell are you following us?" Armana asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Dean said.

"We weren't following you in a haunted building, idiot," Armana retorted.

Sick of holding a gun to Sam's head, Kina searched around Dean's mind and found what she was looking for. "It's okay, Armana. They're hunters."

"What the hell!" Armana exclaimed, taking a step backwards, allowing Dean to slowly stand up. Kina stood back as well. "Dad's gonna kill me! Why didn't you tell me Dean was a hunter?!"

"I'm sorry. It was pretty well hidden in the first place. If you don't tell Ben, he'll never know," Kina told her.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," the older girl replied.

"How did you know we were hunters?" Sam asked.

Kina looked across the room at Armana. Not even Ben knew about Kina's ability. Should she tell two strangers? "I can read minds," she said simply.

The Winchesters stared at her. "How long ago did you find out you could do that?" Sam asked finally.

"A month ago. But I've had headaches that I'm guessing are from it for a while," she said with a shrug.

"Did your mom die in a nursery fire?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"It was a demon. The same thing happened to me too. And I have powers."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Armana asked.

"The demon killed other people's parents too. And we all have these psychic abilities," Sam tried to explain.

Kina let out a laugh. "Are you serious? Come on, that's just a little too out there."

"It's true. The demon wants to turn us into some sort of army."

Kina rolled her eyes. "Maybe we should just shoot you."

"What!?" Dean exclaimed.

"You wouldn't be the first crazy people we've killed," Armana said.

"You aren't really going to shoot us right?" Sam questioned, taking a tiny step back.

"Come on. Even for hunters, that's too crazy," Kina said.

"Look, Sam isn't lying," Dean said. "He has visions and we've met other people with abilities. I mean, sure they went crazy and killed people, but still."

The girls looked at each other. The boys sure did sound sincere. "Okay, so what now?" Kina asked.

"What?" Sam looked at her oddly.

"I believe you. What do we do now?"

"I have a question," Dean started. "You were about to shoot us. What if we'd been just some kids?"

Armana shrugged. "They'd live. Well, as long as they cooperated."

"Wait. So you would kill a kid?" Sam clarified.

"Wouldn't be the first. We were taught to hunt and kill. Keep our identities a secret. It doesn't matter how we do it," Kina explained.

"Now that just another side of twisted," Dean said under his breath.

During this time, no one had noticed the huge shadowy figure that had come into the room. Red eyes glowed from were it's head would be. But it wasn't so unnoticed for long.

"Something's in here," Kina said before letting out a scream and clamping her hands over her ears. She sunk down on the floor as a sound like nails on a chalkboard filled her head. She felt Armana's arm around her shoulders, heard a gun blast, and Dean yelling for them to get out. Ignoring the pain in her head, Kina let Armana help her up and stumbled outside. The cool air cleared her head.

"Kina! Are you okay?" Armana squeaked.

She nodded. "I think so."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Kina said with a shudder. "I felt the thing come into the room and then this horrible sound filled my head and…"

"It's okay," Armana assured her.

"We could go kill it," Dean offered.

"Do you even know what it is?" Armana snapped.

"No, but…"

"You know what? How about you two leave us alone before I shoot you?"

Before they could answer, Sam's phone rang. He answered, talked for a minute then hung up. "That was Andy," he said.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"He's having dreams with the demon in them. I told him we would come up."

"Who's Andy?" Kina asked.

"Another guy like us. He lives in Oklahoma," Sam told her.

Kina nodded thoughtfully before Armana couldn't stand it anymore. "Fine. Run off to Oklahoma to your little friend and let us do this job okay?" She took out her pistol to back up her words.

Dean held up his hands in surrender. "Fine. We'll go and check out of the hotel now. That make you happy?"

Armana nodded slightly. "You better. I'll make sure you really do and if not, I'll be more than happy to shoot you."

Without another word, Dean and Sam climbed up and over the fence and disappeared into the night. Kina crossed her arms and turned to Armana. "Talk about defensive," she said in a teasing voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a standard rule. Whenever a girl is defensive around, or when she talks about, a guy, she really likes him."

Armana rolled her eyes. "Come on. That's in a teen magazine Kina. I am twenty-five, not fifteen."

"Whatever." Kina shook her head and started climbing the fence.

_A/N: Another chapter, this one a little longer than the others. Hope you like:D_


	6. What If?

**Dis****claimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognize. Supernatural, Sam, Dean and the Impala sadly don't belong to me but to Eric Kripke.**

**Chapter Six: What if?**

"I did it with a hunter. _I _did _it_ with a hunter," Armana kept repeating, before turning to Kina, who had her head leaning up against the window. "I screwed a fucking hunter, Kina. Now what am I going to do?"

Kina sighed. "Stop saying it otherwise Ben _will_ get a vibe that you did number one on his 'Do Not Do EVER' list."

"Come on. This isn't a joking matter, Kina," Armana replied, her hands gripping the steering wheel.

"Who said I was joking?"

"You just say that because you've never slept with another hunter. Why didn't you tell me who he was?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know. I don't usually do a hunter search for every guy you sleep with. I just make sure that they're not serial killers."

"I could deal with the serial killers. But hunters are something else. And since I am one, I know."

Kina closed her eyes as Armana continued ranting. She was thinking about what Sam had said. It sounded so true and believable not that she had time to think about it. Maybe she could find them again, as long as Armana wouldn't bite their head off again. Well, now was as good a time as ever to ask. "Hey Armana?"

The older girl stopped mid-sentance and took her eyes off the road to look at Kina. "What? Is your head hurting still? Maybe you should take some aspirin."

"No, my head's fine," Kina lied. In truth, it was still pounding. "I was just wondering what you thought about Sam's theory."

Armana sighed. "You want me to be honest?"

"Yeah."

"I think it's crap. I mean, a demon giving random kids psychic powers? That's not a demon's way, Kina."

"Demons are always evolving, Armana. I mean, they aren't like other legends that always follow a pattern. I believe him."

"_You_ only believe him because he's gotta cute butt," she teased.

Kina's eyes flew open. "What?!"

"Come on, Kina. You have to think that guy is cute!"

The younger girl blushed. "Okay, so what if I do? He's a hunter too."

"Dad'll never know if you don't tell," Armana said in a singsong voice.

Kina rolled her eyes as they pulled into the hotel. "If only you believed that a little more."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Armana asked, parking the car in front of their room.

"You and Dean," Kina said simply, turning in her seat to face the other girl.

"Care to explain?"

"When I searched in his mind at the old hotel, I found thought of you."

Armana dropped her car keys on the floor in shock. "Me?"

"Yeah. He'd been thinking of you."

Armana started down at her steering wheel before facing Kina. "So what do you think we should do?"

"Kill whatever the hell this thing is then go find Sam and Dean," Kina said happily before getting out of the car. She was finally got to get her way. And Armana was usually really stubborn. Maybe she liked Dean more then she lead on. Either way, Kina hopped to find the guys in three days. It would be an awesome birthday present to meet up with them again.

_A/N: lame ending I'm sorry. I know this is short but I like to have one whole chapter on one idea instead of jumping around a lot. Anyways, for those who might be wondering, this takes place sometime after _Simon Said_ in the second season. Oh and there will be real hunting next chapter:D Please review and tell me what you think!_


	7. Deal With A Demon

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognize. Supernatural, Sam, Dean and the Impala sadly don't belong to me but to Eric Kripke.**

**Chapter Seven: Deal With A Demon**

"Hey, we missed something," Kina said as Armana came out of the shower the next morning. The younger girl was sitting Indian style on her bed, a laptop in front of her.

"What did we miss?" Armana asked, digging around her duffle bag for a comb.

"A week after the hotel opened, a middle aged man...uh, James Hand, got a room on the first floor and later that day, a shady looking man went in the room."

"The dude was gay?" Armana interupted.

Kina rolled her eyes. "No. The shady guy killed James Hand in the room."

"Great. Does it say where the bones are buried?"

"There wasn't a body. No one could find it."

"Well that's wonderful," Armana said sarcastically.

"If there wasn't a body, then it must still be in the building right?"

Armana looked across the room at Kina. "Whatever you say, Miss. Smarty."

A few minutes later, they were in the Charger and Armana had them heading to the hotel Sam and Dean had been staying at.

"Why are we coming here again?" Kina asked as Armana pulled up in front of the hotel office.

"Becasue we have to wait till tonight to torch that old hotel and I want to make sure that they left," Armana replied before getting out of the car.

"Can I help you?" the twenty-something year old guy behind the counter asked as she walked up.

"Yeah, I'm looking for someone," she said, leaning on the counter.

"Okay," the guy said, clearly staring at her cleavage.

"Have you been working all morning?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did anyone sign out?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Looking for anyone special?"

"Yeah. Two guys. They're both really tall and drive a black chevy."

The guy nodded. "Yeah, they signed out this morning. Maybe two hours ago."

Armana smiled. "Great! Thanks!" She rushed back outside and Kina looked quizzically at her huge smile.

"Well?" she asked.

"They actually left," Armana replied. "I can't believe it!"

"Well you did threaten to kill them," Kina pointed out.

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes.

The rest of the day the girls stayed in their hotel room, ordering Pay Per View like mad dogs and just relaxing before their hunt. At dusk, Armana was flipping through the TV channels and Kina took a shower. When she got out, she stopped short in the doorway and stared into the room. Armana was on one of the twin beds, laughing hysterically over the really lame black and white porn on the television.

Kina shook her head as she walked over to her duffle bag. "There is something totally wrong with you, Armana."

The older girl tore her eyes from the TV to look at Kina. "Why d'you say that?"

"'Cause you could at least get good porn," Kina stated as she walked back into the bathroom with some clothes.

"But this is funnier!" Armana called through the door.

Kina's laughter came through the door and in ten minutes the two were on the way to the High Wire Motel. Once there, they opened up the trunk and pulled out some weapons.

"Here," Armana said shortly, handing Kina a shotgun loaded with rocksalt.

"What are you taking?" Kina asked as she watched her companion search through the trunk.

"This," Armana replied, pulling out some salt, lighter fluid, and a pack of matches.

"Are you sure you're not a pyro?" Kina asked as they walked to the fence.

Armana rolled her eyes. "Why would you say that?" With that she climbed skillfully up and over the fence.

"Because you like to set things on fire," Kina said before scaling the fence. "Wendigos, spirits, skeletons...you name it, you wanna torch it."

"Whatever," Armana said as they walked inside. "What room was it again?"

"13," Kina replied with a smirk. She couldn't help it. All the old superstitions with the number 13 and 23 and 666 flew through her head. "It should be right where the spirit was last night."

"Um...do you wanna stay in the car?" Armana asked as they walked into the lobby.

"Why?"

"'Cause what happened last night."

"It's okay. I'm fine," Kina replied. It was true. She had spend the whole car ride here putting up as many mental bloacks as she could.

"Okay. Well, lets go torch this baby," Armana said with an michevious grin.

The two walked tot he door marked '13'. It was the only slightly open door in the hall. Kina readied her gun (and mind) as Armana pushed open the door. It was empty. They walked inside and Armana started coating the room with salt and lgither fluid as Kina kept a look out for the spirit. She kept her mind focused on being able to feel the spirit so she would be able to shoot it. Armana had the room covered and was about to light a match when a heavy air filled the room.

"Something's not right," Kina said just before she and Armana got thrown against the walls and the spirit entered the room, somehow setting half the room on fire.

"Ah, not so weak today are you?" he asked Kina, walking towards her.

"What do you want?" she said, trying to stand. Armana was under the remains of an old armor, not moving.

"Now, now, don't you want to know who I am?" he asked throwing her against the wall and pinning her there.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth, really wishing Armana would get up. "Who are you? Did you escape outta fucking hell?"

"Precisely. I got murdered, cut up in little peices and stuck in the walls and floor of this very room. I became a spirit and I met this demon." Armana shifted under the rubble but the spirit didn't seem to notice. "He said that the would make me a half-demon as long as i kill enought people for him. And here I am."

Kina was breathing heavily as she struggled against the spirit's mind controled holds. "If you wanted to be back on Earth so fucking bad, why didn't you askto be an angel or something?" she asked.

He smiled wickedly. "Oh but this is more fun."

"You're one twisted mother-"

"Hey! Spirit dude!"

The spirit turned around to find Armana standing there, a gold dagger in her hand.

"Here to save your little friend?" he asked just as Armana threw the dagger. It sunk into his shadow like flesh, and he let out a scream. Kina was released from his hold and ran with Armana to the doorway. The fire that had been just on one side of the room quickly spread as they ran outside. Once there they stopped, panting and trying to catch their breath.

"How did you know how to stop it?" Kin asked, wincing as she tried to stand up straight. Being thrown against a solid wall a few times really did some damage.

Armana shrugged as she looked at her arms. They were covered in cuts and probably full of slivers. "I just thought of some little tricks Dad told me. So I brought along a few different daggers."

Kina nodded. "Thanks then. You saved my ass."

"Hey, isn't that what I'm for?" Armana asked as she walked over to the fence and looked up. "I really don't wanna climb this thing."

"Hey, come here!" Kina called from a little ways over. Armana walked over to her. "This will work, right?"

Armana nodded. There was two big dumpsters on either side of the fence. "Let's go, 'cause I really need a shower."

With that, the two girls climbed up the dumpster, fence, then jumped onto the other dumpster and to the pavement. With that little hunt hadn't gone as bad as they'd thought.

_A/N: sorry for the long wait! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it!_


	8. Chance Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognize. Supernatural, Sam, Dean and the Impala sadly don't belong to me but to Eric Kripke.**

**Chapter Eight: Chance Encounter**

"Do you know where this Andy person lives?" Armana asked as she saw the 'Welcome to Oklahoma' sign flash by as the two hunters sped down the nearly empty highway.

Kina sighed. "No. And I don't know what his last name is so I can't even get a police scan on him."

"Well this is just great," Armana siad under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, Birthday Girl!"

"My birthday's tomorrow," Kina reminded her, as she stretched her mind as far as she could, looking for Sam and Dean.

"Whatever. Find anything yet?"

Kina shook her head. "Just give me a second." She closed her eyes and let her mind go. She was searching for either Dean's majorly hunter centered mine, or Sam's blocked mind. A few minutes later, she had found Dean's mind. "Guthrie, Oklahoma."

"Are you sure?" Armana asked.

"Yeah," she said opening her eyes.

"God, I wish I could do that," Armana said after a while.

"Do what?"

"Read people's minds. That's awesome."

"Really? You think so?"

"Uh, yeah. Then I could stay clear of the hottie gay guys," Armana replied with a grin.

Kina rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She pulled her laptop out of the bag in the backseat and pulled up MapQuest. It took the girls two hours to finally make it to Guthrie.

"This is_ IT_?" Armana asked, slowly driving through the small town's streets.

"I guess so," Kina said. "Look, let's just find a hotel and go out tomorrow night okay? I would love to just sleep all day."

"You sure that you're okay after the whole demon/spirit thing?"

"Yeah."

"Liar."

"Okay...fine."

"So what's wrong?"

"Just what the thing said and what Sam said about the whole demon giving people powers and stuff is just getting to me," Kina explained.

"Anything I can do to help?"

Kina turned to look at Armana. "Just don't worry too much about me, okay?"

"How can I not? If something happens to you then Dad'll have my head!"

"Pull in here," Kina said, pointing to a pretty nice looking hotel. "I'll go get the room," she said, just as she hopped out of the Charger. She got a room with two singles from a grumpy old man and the two girls lounged around for the rest of the day in their pajamas, watching TV and ordering in take out. They fell asleep late and slept till noon. After a slow getting up process, they went out to a late lunch and then spent some time asking around for good clubs.

"Hey I thought, you wanted to see Sam," Armana said putting in a hoop earing and looking over at Kina, who was sitting on the end of her bed, strapping on a pair of heels.

"I do, just not right now," Kina said, looking down at her black stilettos.

"And why's that?" Armana asked, leaning on the bathroom doorframe with her arms crossed.

"This is my birthday, Armana. Who knows what type of guy Sam is."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Miss Sex-whore," Kina started with a mischevious grin, "I don't know what Sam would _do_ if he knew it was my birthday."

"_Oh_...what you afraid to get laid?" Armana asked with a mischevious grin of her own.

"Oh my god! Whatever," Kina exclaimed, standing up. "Let's just go, okay?"

"Fine," Armana said sounding exasperated. The two walked outside, and Armana drove to a little club. It was advertised as being more like a bar, but still had club type music and had kareoke. Armana was all in for the kareoke, since she happened to be a pretty good singer.

"Here goes nothing," Armana said as she and Kina walked up to the bouncer.

"You just know you're going home with someone," Kina whispered to Armana.

"Whatever," she grumbled then smiled up at the bouncer.

"Hey, ladies," he said, looking at the two very attractive young ladies that just walked up.

"Hiya," Armana said cheerfully, while Kina smiled happily beside her.

"You two ladies have your I.D.'s?"

"Of course," Armana replied, as they pulled out their I.D.'s with their fake names on them.

"Uh-huh," he said, looking down his nose at the two I.D.'s. "And you..." he started, looking at Kina.

"Please don't say it," Kina interupted.

He winked. "Of course. Go on in, ladies."

Armana grabbed their I.D.'s and Kina's hand and headed inside. "This is so awesome! I haven't been to like a _real_ club in ages!" Armana nearly squealed.

Kina rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Go sing kareoke."

"Okay!" Armana replied before she ran up to the small stage, leaving Kina to fend for herself.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asked her.

"Uh, just whatever beer you have on tap," she told him. He nodded, poured her a beer and she gave him three dollars. Sighing to herself, she turned quickly around only to bump smack dap into someone, spilling her beer all over the person.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, noticing that the person she bumped into was a guy. He was wearing scuffed up boots, ripped jeans, and a wife beater under a unbuttoned blue shirt. "Sam!"

_A/N Okay, yeah so the guys are here! YAY :D_


	9. Second Chance

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognize. Supernatural, Sam, Dean and the Impala sadly don't belong to me but to Eric Kripke.**

**Chapter Nine: Second Chance**

Kina couldn't believe it. Here was Sam, standing right in front of her with a beer spilled on his shirt and a surprised expression on his face.

"Kina," he said after a minute.

"That's me!" she said happily. "I'm sorry about," she genstured to his shirt, "that."

He shook his head. "I think I'll live."

She smiled. "Good. I wouldn't want you to die."

"Yeah. So what are you doing here? And where's Armana?"

"She's up singing kareoke and we uh...kinda followed you here," she explained.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hopefully not to shoot us."

"No, not at all. I wanted to find you again because of what you said."

"About the demon?"

"Yeah."

"And you believe me now?"

"Yes. I've had time to think about it."

"Glad to see that you're a little more openminded," he said, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, I guess I just had to think through it. But now that I have, I think it makes perfect sense."

"Hey, how about you come meet my friend," he said quickly, grabbing her hand and starting to pull her away from the bar.

"Andy right?"

"Yeah. He's like us."

"Oh...what can he do?"

"He can pursuade people to do anything he says."

"Cool!" she said, before feeling lame for saying it. "I mean, it's..."

"I understand," Sam assured her. A minute later they were standing in front of Andy and a pretty blonde girl.

"Andy," Sam started, "This is Kina. Kina, this is Andy and his girlfriend, Tracy."

"Hey," Kina said quietly, holding up her hand in a small wave.

"Where did you meet her?" Andy asked, as Kina tried to read his thoughts. Like Sam, his mind was blocked.

"She's like _us_, Andy," Sam told him.

"You mean she can..." he trailed off.

"Read minds," Kina put in.

"I see." He seemed to be thinking for a minute before he said, "So Kina, do you want to have a drink with us?"

Dean had left Sam, Andy and Tracy a few minutes in coming here, not being able to stand not talking to all the beautiful women around him. He walked leisurely through the crowds, his eyes searching for a good hook-up, when a gorgeous voice came over the speakers. Some one was singing kareoke to Guns 'n' Roses 'Live and Let Die'. From where he was standing, he couldn't see the stage and he pushed further through the crowds until he could. When his eyes fell on who was singing, he was sure he was seeing things. There was Armana, in a mini skirt, sheer top and thigh high black heels. He stood to the side, just enjoying watching her and wondering if he wanted to talk to her again.

Armana felt eyes watching her as she started singing. Sure a lot of men where watching her, just like she liked it, but this one had a certain feel to it. She knew those eyes, though she couldn't find them in the crowd. She had to stop thinking about it, afraid she would mess up singing but for some reason she couldn't. Somehow she finished the song perfectly before she walked down the side stairs and saw him. Standing right in front of her was Dean, looking extremely suductive with a small smile on his face.

"You were watching me," she said bluntly as she walked up to him.

He shrugged. "It's hard not to."

She tried hard to keep her blushing to a minimum. "I bet."

"So...why are you here?"

"I'm with Kina. She wanted to see Sam."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Sam?"

"Because of what he said about the demon."

"Oh," he said with a nod. "And meeting you here is...?"

"A coincidence. I'm here with Kina trying to make sure she has a good twenty-third birthday."

"Ah, I see. So uh, where is Kina?"

"I left her at the bar," Armana replied, stepping forward and scanning the bar through the cracks in the crowd. She smiled happily when she saw her and Sam talking along with another guy and girl. "She's with Sam."

Dean looked their way too. "And with Andy and Tracy."

"Andy? Isn't that the guy with the 'powers' or whatever?"

"Yeah. We brought him here to try to keep his mind off the demon."

"He knows about that?"

"Yeah. The son of a bitch keeps hauting his dreams."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We figured if we brought him here, it would help him clear his head."

Armana nodded, before noticing how close Dean was standing to her. She could feel his body heat radiating from him and couldn't help think back to four days earlier. A small argument brought her from her thoughts, and it turned out to be Andy yelling at Sam.

"I can't handle it anymore! I can't!" he was yelling, while Sam was trying his best to calm him down.

"Yes you can Andy! You just need to fight it," Sam said.

"I can't do this anymore, Sam! I can't fight it!" In one swift movement, Andy grabbed the gun that Sam had hiding in the back of his jeans and a deafening gunshot echoed through the club.

_A/N: Ooh! What's gunna happen??? Hehe, you just have to review and see!_


	10. Come Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognize. Supernatural, Sam, Dean and the Impala sadly don't belong to me but to Eric Kripke.**

**Chapter Ten: Come Together**

Tracy let out a scream as the bullet shot through Andy's head, spraying brains all over the people standing around. Panic filled Sam, this wasn't supposed to happen! Thinking quickly, he picked up his pistol, put it back in it's place in the back of his jeans, grabbed Kina's hand and started pulling her outside.

"Are you crazy?" she squeaked, as he made them a full path through the panicing crowd. "We can't just leave him."

"I know," Sam told her, "but we don't have a choice."

Armana saw the whole scene from next to the stage and saw Sam pulling Kina outside. Following suit, she slipped her hand through Dean's and started toward the exit.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked after a minute.

"Getting out of here. The last thing we need is the cops to check out our cars, right?" she said, as the exit came into view. The bouncer was no longer at the door, and she figured that he was trying to calm down the crowd.

Sam and Kina were by the Charger, waiting for the other hunters.

"I just wish I could have helped him more," Sam said, hands in his pockets.

Kina was leaning against the trunk. "What more could you have done? Seriously, Sam."

He sighed and joined her at the back of the car. "I know. But maybe if I had stayed longer, or something, I could have helped him."

The two were silent for a moment before Kina asked quietly, "Do you think that'll happen to us?"

He looked over at her. "Are you crazy?"

"I don't know. Am I?" she interrupted with a smile.

That got a small smile on Sam's face. "We won't turn out like that. We know how to deal with this sort of thing."

"True," she agreed, before she spotted Armana and Dean coming towards them. "Hey, yo!" she called over to them.

Armana rolled her eyes and the older two hunters stopped in front of the younger.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me they had a mint car?" Dean asked his brother, catching sight of the old Dodge and walking around it to check it out.

"I didn't think it mattered," Sam mumbled.

"What the hell happened in there anyway?" Dean asked, back to where the other were.

Sam looked down. "Andy shot himself, Dean."

"I know, Sherlock. Why?"

"He said he couldn't take it anymore."

"Man, he could get anything he wanted."

"The demon being in his dreams, Dean," Sam clarified, annoyed at his brother's absentmindedness.

"Oh," Dean said shortly, his slightly smug look going serious.

"We should get out of here," Armana interrupted.

"Yeah, it'll be a minute before the cops show up and we look kinda suspicious," Kina added.

"Right," Dean agreed. "Where are you two staying?"

"Fair View Hotel," Kina replied.

"Lets," Dean started but Sam interrupted him.

"Lets go back to our hotel because my laptop is there," Sam told all of them.

With a quick glance at Armana, Kina said, "Okay. We'll follow you there."

The two girls got into the Charger and a minute later, the Impala rolled passed them and they followed.

"Well this isn't what I expected for my birthday," Kina said, looking over at Armana who was behind the wheel.

"A good or bad?" Armana asked.

"Bad. I didn't want someone to die right in front of me."

"Bad? What about meeting Sam?"

"We were going to anyway."

"Oh, come on, Kina. You know you like him."

"So what if I do? He probably has a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Seriously? Come on, you know hunters never have girlfriends...or boyfriends."

"Whatever," Kina mumbled as they followed the Impala into a hotel parking lot and parked next to them. The two girls got out and walked up to the boys, who were standing in front of a door marked 9. Dean seemed to have misplaced the key.

"Man, I know it was in here a minute ago," he grumbled, emptying out the contents of his pockets. After everything was out of his pockets he threw his hands up in the air and cursed. "What the hell! Dude, I-"

There was Sam, a triumphant grin on his face and the hotel key in his hand. Kina and Armana smiled in spite of themselves.

"I hate you," Dean muttered darkly.

The four piled into the small room, Kina sitting down on the end of one bed, Sam went into the bathroom to change out of his beer stained shirt, Armana sat in one of the two chairs on either side of a small table with Sam's laptop on it, and Dean lay back on the other bed, his hands behind his head like a pillow.

"So what happens now?" Armana asked as Sam came out of the bathroom and sat down at the other chair to start up his laptop.

"I don't know," Sam replied. "We could go see Ash again. What do you think, Dean?" he asked, glancing over at his brother.

"No way. I don't want to have to deal with Jo and Ellen after our last...you know," Dean said from his place on the bed.

"Come on, man. I think they're over it. Besides, Jo isn't even with Ellen anymore, remember? She went away to hunt. Besides we need to get Ash's take on this. Maybe he could check the program he made..."

"Who's Ash?" Kina asked, bending down to unstrap her heels.

"He's a friend of ours. He has this thing that can track the demon," Sam answered, before glancing over at her. "What are you doing?"

She smiled and waved the shoe in her hand around. "You can't expect me to stay in these forever, do you? They hurt my feet like hell."

He smiled slightly before turning back to his computer. "I really think we should head back to the Roadhouse."

"Fine!" Dean said, sounding annoyed. "We'll go back there. Leave tomorrow though."

"Where is it?" Armana asked, not being able to help herself as her eyes rolled over Dean's form.

"Nebraska," Sam replied.

"Well that's not far," Kina commented, now both shoes laying on the floor.

"Nah, not really," he answered, before looking up. "Wait, you're coming with us?"

The girls shared a glance. "Yeah," Kina said. "We're a part of this now and we just have to go with the flow of things."

"And here I was, thinking you were going to shoot us the next time we met you," Dean mumbled from the bed.

"It's called tough love, Dean," Armana told him.

"So you're coming to Nebraska with us?" Sam asked, just to clarify.

"Of course," Kina said with a smile. "What else were we going to do, right Armana?

**A/N: wow! It's been forever since i've updated this! Well here you go, i hope this makes up for the wait:D**


	11. Old Acquaintences

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognize. Supernatural, Sam, Dean and the Impala sadly don't belong to me but to Eric Kripke.**

**Chapter Eleven: Old Acquaintences**

Bright and early at five-thirty the next morning, the girls packed the Charger and drove over to the hotel where the guys were staying. The Impala was no where in sight, so they pulled up in front of the hotel room, waiting. A few minutes later the Impala pulled up, Sam at the wheel. He pulled up next to the girls and the three got out of the cars.

"You're here early," Sam said, two cups of coffee in his hands. "If I'd of known I would have gotten you two coffee."

Kina shook her head, as Armana was basically sleeping on her feet. "No worries, Sam. Besides we've got about four hundred and fifty miles to go today so I figured we could never leave too early."

He nodded. "Okay. Well uh...you can come in if you want, I just need to get Dean up. I packed up all of our stuff already."

They nodded and smiled, following him into the room. Dean rolled over in his bed as they walked in, his hand under his pillow. When he saw Sam, he relaxed.

"Dude, it's too early," he mumbled, his eyes closed. He hadn't noticed the girls yet.

"I got you coffee," Sam told him.

Dean shook his head. "Screw coffee. I need a shower." With that, he rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. A minute later, Armana was lying on the now unoccupied bed, fast asleep.

"Guess we're the only early risers," Kina commented as Sam handed her Dean's coffee. "You sure he won't mind?"

"Nah, I'll just buy him some more," he assured her. She nodded and they stood in silence for a while. It wasn't one of those uncomfortable silences. It was more like one of those silences that was silently, yet mutually agreed, so now akwardness was involvd. By the time the two had finished their small coffees, Dean came out of the bathroom fully dressed in his hunter garb. He stopped short when he saw Armana sleeping in his bed.

"I have got to be dreaming," he said, glancing between Armana and Sam. Then he noticed Kina and sighed. "Too good to be true." He went back into the bathroom to grab all of their stuff, missing Kina and Sam's amused expressions. Once he was finished, Kina woke up Armana, who was grumpy but fell asleep again once they were in her car. Dean got behind the wheel of the Impala, first going to get coffee and then to hit the highway. In both cars, the radio was on to keep them going and Sam and Kina exchanged directions quite frequently.

The trip was quite normal, with the hunters switching driving in their cars, they stopped to pee and get food and gas once, while having their own little conversations bewteen the duos. At about ten, they had reached the Roadhouse. It was a cute little building, clearly empty because of the time. Armana (who was driving at the time) pulled up next to the Impala, glad they were finally there. She shook awake Kina who was trying to catch some Z's, and the two got out. The boys had gotten out as well, and they spent a minute getting their land legs back before Dean and Sam turned towards the building.

"This is it then?" Armana asked, looking the place up and down.

"Yep," Dean replied. "Shall we?" He motioned towards the front door. Armana rolled her eyes, hoping he didn't notice the slight blush that was creeping onto her cheeks. Kina was right next to her and got bombarded with Armana's thoughts, some of which she would have rather not known. She quickly put up her mental blocks as they pushed open the door and walked inside. The inside was, luckily, not as dusty as the outside, and seemed uninhabited.

"Hello?" Sam called, walking further in. "Ellen? Ash?"

The girls had stopped a few steps in, taking in the place. Both knew instantly that this was a hunters bar. Kina jumped as a grunt broke the silence in the room, and they watched as a man rolled off the pool table, wearing a mullet, a pair of jeans, and a button-up farmer's shirt with the arms torn off.

"Sam? Dean?" he said sleepily. "What're you doing here?"

"We came for help," Sam started, just before there was a squeel behind him. In a rush, Armana and Kina ran over to Ash.

"Ash!"

"Oh my god!"

"It's been forever!"

They yelled, hugging him and giving him a kiss on either cheek. They stepped back, his hands still on the small of their backs.

"Well, I'll be damned. Kina and Armana," he said, looking at the girls up and down. "I haven't seen you for a long time! How's Ben?"

"Uh..." Sam said loudly behind them.

"Sam!" Kina exclaimed, turning around to face the youngest Winchester. "You didn't tell me your Ash was _this_ Ash!"

"I uh..didn't know you knew each other," Sam said.

"And how _do_ you know each other?" Dean asked.

"When we were kids, my Dad used to drop us off at Ash's house and we'd spend a few weeks with him and his Dad," Armana explained.

Dean nodded. "Huh."

"Right!" Ash said, letting go of the girls. "So, you needed my help?"

"Yeah," Sam said, sitting down on a stool, resting his back on the bar. Dean did the same, Ash stood in front of them and the girls were hovering on the side. "I see you know Kina, but I bet you don't know this. She's like me."

"Like you?"

"She has a psycic ability," Sam continued.

"I can read minds," Kina piped in.

"Yeah," Sam said with a nod.

"Really?" Ash tapped his chin. "I see why she would have slipped through the pattern your Dad figured out. Both of her parents died in a fire, not just her mom."

Sam sighed. "Yeah. That's why we came to see you. There's something else too." With that, he went off to tell Ash all about Andy and what the demon had been doing with Andy's dreams.

Dean vaughly listened, as he was trying to figure out what type of relationship was going on between Armana and Kina, Armana more specifically, and Asher. Sure they looked like friends, but something told him there was more to do with it.

_A/N: heehee...expecting that?? come on be truthful!_


	12. Impatience

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognize. Supernatural, Sam, Dean and the Impala sadly don't belong to me but to Eric Kripke.**

**Chapter Twelve: Impatience**

After they had all had some lunch and Kina and Armana were introduced to Ellen, they all sat down and had some beers and talked. Armana learned that Ellen used to know her father and mother before she was born, and Kina and Asher reminisced a bit. Sam was tempted to ask Ash if he could help them with their current situation with the demon, but Dean stopped him and told him it could wait until tomorrow.

At around ten that night, the bar was filled with both hunters and regular people. Ash was back in his room, Ellen was behind the bar, Sam and Kina were chatting over a game of pool, and Dean was sitting at the bar, drinking. After he had a few beers and noticed that Armana was no where to be seen, he went looking for her. He looked around the whole bar, peeked into the ladies room, before going outside. There she was, her elbows resting on the wooden railing, a beer dangling in her hands. She looked over her shoulder as the door shut.

"Hey," she said, before looking back down.

"Hey," Dean replied, resting his elbows next to hers.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Just wondering what's up with you and Ash," he said truthfully.

Although a curtain of hair covered her face, he knew she was smiling. "Oh really? Me and Ash huh?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "There seems to be something going on."

"Yep," she said.

He waited for her to say more and when she didn't, he asked, "And?"

"He was my first," she said simply.

Dean's eyebrows shot up. That wasn't the reply he was expecting. "Really? Ash and you..."

"Yep."

"Uh...what happened?"

She smiled again, turning her head slightly to look at him. "Well, when I was fifteen, Dad dropped me and Kina off with Ash and his dad. Jason, Ash's dad, went out for an afternoon, leaving us alone. Kina was inside, reading or something nerdy, and me and Ash were outside. There were a bunch of old cars in the yard and well...it just sort of happened. We've been best friends ever since."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Dean muttered, taking a sip of beer.

Armana stood up straight and looked at him. "Dean, Ash means more to me than I think anyone ever can. We had something special and never tried to make it into something more because it would have just ruined our friendship."

He looked over at her. "Okay. And you're telling me this why?"

She smiled, half seductive smile, half smirk. "Just in case you liked me."

As he stood up to look at her, she put her bottle down and kissed him, pushing him back against the thick post holding up the porch. He dropped his beer, putting his hands around her waist.

"Hey Dean?" she whispered in his ear.

"Huh," he mumbled.

"Your Impala has a big back seat right?"

Meanwhile, inside Kina had just beat Sam at their game of pool and they were making their way over to the bar. They sat down next to each other, and Ellen gave them beers.

"Nice game," Kina said, giving him a wink.

Sam chuckled. "Right. Now you know why Dean does all the hustling."

She laughed and looked over at him, just looking. Armana was right, Kina really liked Sam.

"So," Sam said, breaking her thoughts about him, "Dean wanted to leave you and Armana and Ash for the day, but tomorrow I'm going to ask him if he can help us figure out what the demon wants. If he's giving children like us dreams and nightmares, then maybe he's trying to see how strong we are or--"

"Sam?" Kina interrupted.

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Do you..." she trailed off.

"Do I?"

"Do you like me?" she blurted out.

"What?" Sam asked, caught off guard. "Of-of course I do. You're nice and--"

"No, I mean like, _like_ me Sam," Kina interrupted again.

"Oh," Sam said, then he smiled. "Yeah, I like you, Kina."

She smiled. "Good." Then she put a hand on his cheek and kissed him.


	13. Interrogations

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognize. Supernatural, Sam, Dean and the Impala sadly don't belong to me but to Eric Kripke.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Interrogations**

At around two in the morning, the bar was empty again and Kina and Sam were helping Ellen clean up. As she wiped down the bar, Kina looked over her shoulder at Sam, who was upturning chairs and setting them on the tables. She caught his eye and smiled; he smiled back. Once they were finished, Ellen headed off to bed, saying they were more than welcome to stay in the spare rooms in the back. The two psycics then sat down at the newly cleaned bar.

"So...tomorrow we'll try to figure all of this out?" Kina said, her head down, tracing the woodgrain with a fingernail.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Hey, you okay?"

"Sam," she said, turning to look at him. "I'm not too good with the whole relationship thing."

He looked at her, confused. "Okay," he said slowly.

"Whatever I was high on earlier to kiss you..." she shook her head and smiled. "I wish I knew what it was. 'Cause I'm scared like a doe in headlights right now."

"How about a hug, would that help?" he asked, standing up and spreading his arms open.

She smiled and stood up too. Then she hugged him. Her head didn't even reach his shoulder, but she didn't care. Sam had his arms around her and the smell of him filled her senses and she felt like a totally normal person, unlike the psychic girl who could read minds.

Not even half a minute later, Dean and Armana burst through the door. He had an arm around her, and she was laughing uncontrolably. Dean looked rather smug. Kina quickly blocked her thoughts and (reluctantly) let go of Sam as they came into the bar.

"Ellen said we could stay here," Kina told them.

"Okay," Armana said with a grin, but Kina walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

"You're staying with me," the younger girl said, pulling Armana down the hall and into a bedroom with two little beds. "Where the hell were you?" she asked once the door was closed and Armana was sitting on one of the beds.

"Outside," Armana answered. "With Dean." Kina glared at her. "In his Impala."

Kina shook her head before sitting down. "Okay. So you guys..."

"Yes," Armana said happily. "And it was even better than before."

Kina groaned as she lay on her back and kept putting up more mental blocks.

"Hey, you and Sam were hugging when we came in," Armana said as she pulled off her boots.

"Yeah," Kina said softly, closing her eyes and remembering that kiss earlier.

"Yeah? And? What happened?" Armana asked, curling up on the bed.

"We kissed earlier."

"Oooh! Who kissed who?"

"I kissed him."

"Oh, Kina, you dog!" Armana said with a laugh.

Kina rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Now I'm scared."

"You always do this, Kina. You are brave one minute, then shy and scared the next. That's what scares guys away."

"I know! You don't need to remind me."

"Kina?"

"Yeah?"

"You have to be more like me. Just be yourself around everyone. That's the only way it'll work."

"But what if Sam doesn't like that me?"

"He will. You've basically been yourself since we've met them. Just keep being yourself and he'll love you."

Kina sighed. Armana had no idea how much Kina wanted to just be herself around Sam. She really liked him, and she'd never felt this way before. Sure she'd had little flings before, but nothing real. But Sam...to her, he was the most real person and the feelings she had for him were so strong even though she hadn't known him long. She sank back into the pillow and listened to Armana fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Dean had flopped down on a bed in a room across the hall from the girls. Sam took off his boots and lay down on the other.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said suddenly.

"What?"

"You and Kina."

Sam sighed. "She kissed me when you went outside with Armana."

Dean raised his eyebrows in the dark. "Really?"

"Yes."

"And? That's it?"

"Yes, Dean. I'm not like you. I don't kiss and fuck a perfectly nice girl in one night."

"Ohh..so you like her?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"You know she is pretty cute. Short. Just your type," Dean said with a chuckle.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "What about you and Armana?"

"Ah man, I think I wanna marry her."

"Really?"

"I dunno. Sam, she's...amazing. I swear, the best woman ever made."

"But you've only known her like a week total right?"

"So? You like Kina already and you haven't even had sex."

Sam shook his head. "Everything isn't about sex ya know, Dean."

"Really? News to me then."

"Just go to sleep, Dean."

"Haven't you even thought of doing her?"

"Night, Dean."

"Come on, Sammy. I know you have."

"Shut up, Dean."

"Alright."

_A/N: I actually wasn't going to write this chapter but I did and I think it's just a little cuteness. Just what the doctor ordered!_


	14. Resident Genius

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognize. Supernatural, Sam, Dean and the Impala sadly don't belong to me but to Eric Kripke.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Resident Genius**

The next morning, after a light breakfast cooked by Ellen, the four hunters crowded around Ash and his laptop.

"So any recent activity from the demon?" Sam asked, his eyes searching the screen.

Ash frowned not answering. He clicked a few keys and then hit a few links on the computer. "Well, theres been cattle mutations around Wyoming lately, but nothing..." He trailed off, reading something farther on. "Holy shit."

"What is it?" Kina asked, pulling her eyes away from Sam to look at her old friend.

Ash shook his head. "This is big, real big."

"How big?" Dean asked.

"Like, there'- a-huge-line-of-railroad-tracks-that-make-a-pentagram-around-this-one-place-in-Wyoming, big."

"Pentagram? So there's something special being held at the center. Like the tracks are there to keep something out?" Sam questioned.

Ash took a sip of his beer on the counter. "Or, keeping something in. Who knows..."

"We should check it out," Armana piped in.

"What?! We need to learn more," Kina squeaked. "We can't just waltz in there and decide what's going on _when_ we get there."

Armana shrugged. "Whatever. I didn't mean right away."

Kina rolled her eyes. "Ash, could you do more research on it? Try to figure out what it might be?"

He nodded. "Sure. It shouldn't be too hard. But here, I'll go print out a map of the area, and give it to you, just in case something happens."

Armana frowned. "Ash, you okay?"

He just nodded. "Yeah. You guys go out to town alright?

"Alright," Sam said, starting to walk outside. Kina and Dean followed, but Armana stayed behind.

"Hey Ash," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer right away, just stared right ahead and finished off the beer.

"Asher?"

"Something big is comin'," he said suddenly, turning to look at her. "Something...I don't know how to explain it."

"How do you know?"

"Just these sightings...the demon now showing up everywhere." He shuddered. "Somethin' big is about to go down."

"Are you going to be okay?" Armana asked.

He shook his head slowly. "I don't think so. Just make sure you don't come back to here for a while okay?"

"Ash, what's going on?" She was starting to get scared now.

"Just please, Armana. Just go and don't come back for a while. Find Bobby, the Winchester's friend. He can help, alright?"

She nodded and bit her lip, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, look," he wiped some tears that has escaped onto her cheeks. "Don't worry about it. You need to help Kina and Sam and the whole world. I...I just won't be able to help you anymore."

"How can you say that?" she asked, her voice stuffy. "How can you tell me to go and and know that you're gunna die?"

"Armana," he said softly, standing up to put his arms around her. "It's just how things work. I can't change it."

"It's not fair," she mumbled into his chest. "And you could change it! You could not be here when..." she didn't even know how to finish the sentence.

He shook his head. "No. Because...I just can't, Armana. Look, just take care of Kina and Sam and Dean. You have to help save the world, alright. This is something big."

She nodded, looking at him. "Okay, Ash. If you say so." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's just not fair."

He chuckled. "You know better than anyone that life ain't fair. Now go."

She gave him one last squeeze before she walked outside, wiping away tears.

"Armana? What's wrong?" Kina asked, going up to her and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing," the older girl said. "Lets just get outta here." With that, she got behind the wheel of her Charger. If Ash said that this was going to be big, end of the world big, than she would have to deal with more losses.


	15. Mind Over Matter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognize. Supernatural, Sam, Dean and the Impala sadly don't belong to me but to Eric Kripke.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Mind Over Matter**

Another town. It was a something every hunter was used to. Being an outsider. Either you're seen with distane or welcomed with open arms. Either way, Armana, Kina, Dean and Sam weren't really worried about superficial things like that. Who cared how people thought of them? Once in town--it had only taken a little over five hours to get to--the hunters found a cheap hotel and got two rooms, both with two single beds. Armana walked outside and gave Dean a key to one of the rooms and disappeared with Kina in the other.

Dean turned to Sam, an odd look on his face. "You think she's...alright?" he asked.

Sam grabbed the key from Dean's hand, reading the room number. "Yeah, I'm sure she'll be fine," he said offhandedly, glancing around to get a good idea of where the room was going to be.

Dean didn't seem convinced. "Dude, are you sure?"

Sam looked up at his brother's tone. "She's probably just needing some time. Meeting Ash again must be hard for her," Sam said, knowing that he had a lot more experience with women in ithis/i aspect than his older brother did.

"Alright, alright," Dean mumbled before getting into the Impala to drive closer to the room the brothers had.

Meanwhile, Armana seemed to be having a breakdown. Even Kina's mental blocks couldn't keep out all of the thoughts coming off of Armana. The older of the two was laying on her back on one of the beds, staring up at the ceiling.

"And then he gave me that warning and kissed me, Kina," Armana moaned, rolling onto her side to look at the other girl who was sitting on the other bed.

Kina bit her bottom lip. She remembered staying over Ash's house as kids. It had been a fun time whenever Ben had been away hunting with Ash's father. She remembered trying to beat that kid on Nintendo and some other play thing that he'd made himself, but she'd never succeeded. "Well just think about it, Armana," Kina started, choosing her words carefully. "He probably still has feelings for you. And as much as you're into Dean, I know that you'll never get over Ash. It's just the way things are."

Armana didn't like the sound of that, but she knew it was true. "But he...the look he gave me..." she stopped, not wanting to go further since she had no clue what she was even trying to say.

Kina gave her a small smile and moved to sit next to her friend. "Look, I'm not one to lie to you, Mana," Kina said, putting a hand on her arm and rubbing it. "And I hate to tell you that I don't think things will get any easier. We just need to be strong, alright?"

Arman nodded. "We do...but that doesn't mean that I'm going to like it." Eyes suddenly turning blurry, she sat up quickly and pulled Kina into a hug. "I'm scared, Kina," she whispered.

"Me too," Kina said softly.

xxxxxxxxx

"You're sure?" Dean asked, pulling his Impala up in front of a little cafe to buy them some dinner. Sam had kept Dean from finding the girls and Dean wasn't sure that that was such a good idea.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Dude, relax," he said, getting out of the car. He shut the door and walked inside. Dean frowned, but looked down to change the radio. He was flicking between stations when suddenly it went statically. He hit it a few times then looked up. No one was inside the hotel. He quickly got out of the car and walked inside, only to see all the employees with their throats slashed. Panic hit him as he found sulfur on the back door. Without another thought, he rushed back into his car and back to the hotel.

Forcing the room number of the other room purchased by Armana and then banged on the door. Kina got up from her place on the bed next to Armana. The older girl had fallen asleep and Kina liked to feel someone next to her when she was feeling so off. And the girl's had often shared a room when they had been traveling around. The psychic got hit with thoughts from Dean and pulled open the door.

"Sam," Dean gasped out, pushing into the room. "Sam, he's gone," he said, as Kina shut the door and turned to face him. At that time, Armana was woken up and rolled over.

"What happened?" she mumbled out.

"Sam, he's gone," Dean repeated. He went into a cafe to get some food and there was sulfur." He was going insane. How had something like this happened?

"Dean, calm down," Kina said, making him sit on the bed next to Armana. "Let me go see what's going on. What was the cafe?"

After giving Kina the name of the cafe, Dean started shaking. How had he let this happen. He told his dad that he'd watch out for Sam all the time. And then ithis/i happened. How could he be so...?

"He'll be okay," Armana said softly, and Dean felt her arms around him.

Xxxxxxxx

Sam suddenly woke up, lying on some wooden sidewalk. He couldn't remember what had happened, or how he'd gotten here. He didn't even know where _here _was. He slowly stood up, trying to find a signal on his cell but without luck.

After walking for a few minutes, he heard someone calling out and banging. Rushing toward the sound, he found an old shed with a large padlock on it. He broke the lock, only to find it to be Ava. After he tried to explain everything he could, there was a call of other voices. Ava and Sam rushed towards town again, only to see three figures in the mist.

"Oh my god, Sam!" Kina gasped out, when she saw him. Wasting no time, she ran towards him and was enveloped in a hug. "Dean he-he said you went missing and so I went to look and the next thing I know, he's," she pointed to a black guy standing there in army gear, "was shaking me awake. Sam, what's going on?" She was freaked, sure, but a little less than the others.

After Sam drilled the others and learned that they all had abilities, he set out a plan to keep them all alive until his brother could come. Only, they didn't believe him and Kina when they told them about demons and such. Only after Jake had almost been killed by one, did they all agree to help.

As they all searched around a good sized house to find salt and iron, Lily, the girl who stopped people's hearts when she touched them, went off on her own and ended up being killed. It was then that Sam started to piece everything together.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean. Dean, wake up."

Dean rolled over. He must have fallen asleep. Armana was looking down at him, a worried expression on her face. "What is it?" he asked, suddenly remembering that Sam was missing.

"Kina never came back, Dean."


	16. The Game

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognize. Supernatural, Sam, Dean and the Impala sadly don't belong to me but to Eric Kripke.**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Game**

There were no arguments as Armana sat silently in the passenger side of the Impala. The two were headed to the Roadhouse. Maybe Ash could help. But Armana couldn't stop that overwhelming feeling of dread that was engulfing her as they drove. The soft sounds of Lynyrd Skynyrd filtered through the speakers as the two drove in silence, each thinking of the lost sibling. As much as Kina wasn't related to Armana by blood, the girls had a strong bond. And nothing could break it. It was just this strong.

xxxxxxxxxx

They were all in the same room, surrounded by thick salt lines. Kina and Sam were sitting close by the windows; Jake was standing with a bar in hand; Ava was sleeping with her head down on the long table in the room. Suddenly, the yellow-eyed demon appeared and both hunters let out a yell. But no one heard.

"Calm down, you two," he said, walking past the unsuspecting Jake. "Let's take a walk."

Kina and Sam stayed close as they followed the demon outside and listened to his tale. So this was a _game_? It was even more horrible when Kina had to watch Sam's mother get killed, and then have to watch her own mother get killed as well. And suddenly they woke up. Ava was gone. Kina stayed in the room while the boys when to check out the place.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I don't..." Armana choked out, stumbling over the charred remains of the Roadhouse. She stood in the middle of the ruins as Dean looked around. She heard him say Ash's name and broke down. "Dean..what-at are we doing? What're we going-ing to do?" Tears streamed down her face and Dean walked over to her. She buried her face in his chest and he kept his arms around her.

They would find Sam and Kina, is what they were going to do. They _had _to. Suddenly the sound of a car pulling up made them both look up. Bobby and Ellen got out of Bobby's pieced together car, the older woman looking just as shaken up as Armana.

After the four of them talked, they cut down the options of what could have happened. Demons were behind this, they knew for sure. But suddenly, Armana started getting flashes of thoughts in her head of Sam, Kina and some old town. And she saw a bell.

"What kind of bell?" Bobby asked as Dean helped Armana stand.

"I don't know...and old one," she mumbled. But it was a good sign. The images couldn't have been from Andy, since he was dead, which meant that they were from Kina. And she was still alive.

"Did it have a tree on it? Like an oak tree?" Ellen questioned further.

Armana frowned. "Maybe."

The two older hunters looked at each other. "I know where they are," Bobby said.

"Cold Oak, South Dakota," Ellen finished.

xxxxxxx

Kina had never tired to send images through her mind before, but she had and it had worked...she hoped. It had been difficult to send such thoughts over such a long space, but she and Armana had a strong enough bond for such a swapping of ideas to happen. The hunter whirled around as Ava suddenly appeared in the room.

"Ava, where were you?" Kina questioned.

"I was getting some water," the girl said, slowly walking along the windows. Kina didn't see her make a break in the salt. Ava then put her fingers up to her temples and Kina's eyes widened as a demon suddenly appeared in the room.

"What are you doing?" Kina asked, backing up. She should have run...run past the salt line but she was transfixed to the spot. And the demon came at her so fast that she had no chance.

xxxxxxx

The boys heard the scream. Sam went rushing into the house, only to find Kina lying on the floor, bloody and dead. It took everything he could to not break down right there. He turned to Ava. "Where were you?" he barked, his eyes glossy.

"I was just out getting water from the well," Ava said, her voice choked with fake tears. "I came back and she was like this."

Suddenly, the broken salt line caught Sam's attention. "Ava...who did this?"

"What?"

"Who did this?" Sam finally put two and two together. "Ava, you've been here the longest."

Then she told him of the many people she'd killed and then summoned the demon again. Just as it appeared, Jake came into the room and snapped her neck. She slumped to the floor, her shirt soaking up the blood from Kina's body.

xxxxxxxx

"Dean," Ellen tried again.

The four of them were flying through the night in the Impala. And Dean was going one-twenty.

"Ellen," Armana said softly, putting her hand on the woman's arm. Ellen sighed and sat back, next to the other girl.

A sudden wall of trees and vines appeared and they all got out of the car. "I guess the rest is on foot," Bobby stated.


	17. Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognize. Supernatural, Sam, Dean and the Impala sadly don't belong to me but to Eric Kripke.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Alone**

"You heard him," Jake said as Sam and he walked outside. Sam had light lines of tears that shown on his cheeks. He didn't want to believe that Kina was gone. She couldn't...and yet she was. He had seen her...ripped to shreds. And he had no guilt when Jake killed Ava.

"Look, we can get out of this place together," Sam said, stopping to look at the other man.

"No, there can only be one," Jake said, shaking his head. "Now, I can get out of here, run and kill the thing."

"There's only one thing that can kill it," Sam corrected. "And my brother has it."

"Then I'll find him."

But Jake nor Sam were going down without a fight. So the first punch was thrown, sending Sam flying through a fence. A sloppy battle in the sprinkle of rain, and Jake was down. Sam stumbled forward, holding his arm. He heard Dean call out to him and called back. He saw Armana and Bobby and Ellen with him too.

But Dean was the one who saw Jake suddenly come up behind Sam. "Sam, lookout!" Dean yelled, running towards his brother.

Jake dropped the knife and made a run for it. Bobby and Ellen raced after him as Armana rushed into town, blind to everything. She checked every house, every building for Kina. She knew that she was here. And when she found her in the pool of blood in the middle of the room, she fell down on her knees, sobbing uncontrolably. She cradled Kina's head in her lap and her hands were instantly covered in blood.

"You'll be alright," Dean was saying in a shaky voice. "It's not even that bad," he lied, seeing the blood on his hands. But Sam was limp and Dean knew that the worst had happened. He pulled his brother close, tears coming down his face. "Sam!" he yelled into the night.


	18. Dangerous

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognize. Supernatural, Sam, Dean and the Impala sadly don't belong to me but to Eric Kripke.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Dangerous**

It was an abandoned house. Kina was laid out on a bed in one room, since Armana wouldn't let anyone take her outside to be burned. She was covered in blood and hardly even looked human, but it was still Kina.

And Sam was lying on a mattress in the next room, looking almost as if he was just sleeping. But Dean knew better. He sat by his bed for a day and night, not wanting to leave his brother, dead or not. There was something he could do...there was always something.

"You should really eat something," the senior hunters told the two grieving people.

In rage and sadness the two hunters sent Bobby and Ellen away. Armana heard Dean's sudden outburst and walked into his room, only be collided with. They both had a dangerous look in their eyes, one that said that they were liable to do anything at the moment and not suffer the consequences until much later.

"I'm making a deal," Dean said darkly.

"I want to come with you," Armana replied, looking more stable and sure of herself as she had in the past few days.

Dean nodded and grabbed his coat before walking outside and starting the Impala. Armana was close at hand and they sat quietly as Dean drove faster than he should have to the closest crossroads. They added their pictures to the same box and waited in the middle of the road, the moon shining down on them.

"Come on, come on," they both muttered under their breaths.

"Now, don't be too impatient," a voice said behind them and they turned, seeing the crossroads demon there. "I'm a busy girl."

"I bet you are," Armana said darkly.

"Mmmm...Armana James and Dean Winchester," she said, her voice purring. "Two of the most hendering hunters around."

The hunters watched as she walked around them. "Two deals in one?" she asked suddenly.

"Whatever it takes," Dean said.

"Fine," the demon said, stopping in front of them. "You want Sam back, and you want Kina back."

The hunters nodded. "You can do that right?"

"What do I look like?" the demon said with a laugh. "And...both your souls...I'll give you two years."

Armana raised her eyebrows. "Each?"

"No. Combined," she replied.

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed. "You give ten years a soul."

"I'm the deal maker, Dean, I make the rules."

The hunters through about it for a second. There was no way to say no. "Fine," they both said at the same time.

The demon smirked before sealing Dean's deal first then Armana's. If the circumstances had been different, Dean would have really enjoyed seeing two women kissing like that, but he wasn't even thinking about that at the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the house, Kina suddenly took a choking breath and sat up in bed. Her clothes were in shreds and covered in blood. She sat up slowly her head pounding. Seeing a sweatshirt on the chair next to the bed, she pulled it on painfully and walked through the house until she heard movement. She walked a little farther then saw Sam standing there, looking at his back in a mirror. Her movement caught his attention and the expression fell from his face as he took two large steps forward and engulfed her in a hug. She had been dead...Sam knew that something had gone wrong, but what happened?


	19. All Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognize. Supernatural, Sam, Dean and the Impala sadly don't belong to me but to Eric Kripke.**

**Chapter Nineteen: All Lies**

After the made up stories were fed to Kina and Sam and Armana and Dean had hugged the crap out of the others, they sat down to eat some pizza as Ellen and Bobby walked in. They looked like they'd seen a bunch of ghosts but didn't dwell on the matter. Not in front of the recently resurrected, that is.

"This is what Ash had to give us," Armana was saying as she laid out a map covering Wyoming.

"Holy crap," Bobby breathed out, grabbing a marker from the table and connecting the five dots that were on the paper.

"Don't tell me that's..." Dean started.

"A mile long pentagram," Kina finished.

"It's keeping something out," Sam suggested.

"Or keeping something in," Armana added.

"There's nothing but a crypt in the middle," Bobby said, pointing.

"It's could be a Gate," Ellen said thoughtfully, getting looks from the younger hunters. "A Devil's Gate. Gateway to Hell."

"No demon could get inside of that," Bobby said, noting that the lines were all of iron railroads.

"But I know who could," Sam said quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jake was sitting by a fire in the dark when the demon visited him. And the creep put up a good front. Jake believed him. After the high tension of Jake holding the gun to the demon's head, the man agreed to open the Gate for him, unaware that he was going to be letting out an army. So he walked, a mile inside and found the building. He had just picked up the gun to slip it into the lock when he heard someone say, "Drop it."

Dean, Sam, Armana, Kina, Bobby and Ellen all stood there, guns in hand. Jake looked at Sam and Kina like he was seeing ghosts. He made Armana and Ellen hold their guns to their heads just before he lunged to push the gun into the lock. A sudden gunfire shot filled the night air. Sam and Kina both had shot the man in the back, he fell to the ground. And Ellen and Armana's guns had gone off as well, but Dean and Bobby had moved their guns away from their heads before they could shoot.

"Oh god," Armana said quietly as the Gate suddenly unlocked itself.


	20. Bigger Than They Thought

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't recognize. Supernatural, Sam, Dean and the Impala sadly don't belong to me but to Eric Kripke.**

**Chapter Twenty: Bigger Than They Thought**

"Take cover!" Bobby and Ellen yelled. They all hid behind tombstones as the Gate swung open, letting out a hoard of demons. They all went forward to shut the gate and with the help of all of them, it was shut rather quickly. But a few hundred demons had still gotten out.

"Mmm...good job," a voice said suddenly. They all turned to see the Yellow-Eyed demon standing there. He pinned Ellen, Bobby, Sam and Kina back against trees and tombstones and flung Dean at one. The fight went on between the oldest Winchester and demon until John Winchester's spirit showed up and pulled the demon from it's host body and allowed Dean to get the gun.

There was a blood chilling silence as Dean pulled back the hammer and let fire. The demon flickered to death and all of them fell to the ground, released from their holds. They all met by the demon's dead body: Armana holding onto Dean, Kina holding onto Sam and Bobby and Ellen standing close. They watched as John Winchester's spirit suddenly glowed bright and then disappeared.

"It's over?" Kina said in a small voice.

"It's over," Sam said, in a stronger voice than her. It was strange to believe that this had happened this fast. Could they really be over?

"But a hell of a lot more demons got out," Bobby reminded them. "There's a war coming boys and girls, I hope you're all ready." Then the oldest hunters left the younger ones.

The girls let go of the Winchesters and stood facing them. "What did you do?" Sam and Kina asked at the same time.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean and Armana replied.

"Jake he..." Kina started.

"Looked like he saw ghosts when he saw us," Sam continued. "And I saw Kina die."

"We made deals alright?" Armana hissed out, much to Dean's annoyment.

"What?" the youngest hunters whispered out.

"Why? How could you do that?" Kina whispered to Armana, who just pulled her into a hug.

"How long did you get?" Sam asked Dean.

"Does it really matter, Sam?"

"Dean...how long did you get?"

It took Dean a while to respond. "A year."

"A year?" Sam and Kina both exclaimed at the same time, learning of the fates of Dean and Armana.

"I couldn't live without you," they both replied quietly.

"But Bobby..he said a war was coming," Kina replied. "What happens now?"

"There'll still be a war," Dean replied.

"So let's get started," Armana finished, a smile on her face.

_A/W. DONE! So I wanted to get this done before the end of this extremely short half-season of SPN. Don't hate me if the last few chapters suck._


End file.
